Hey There Delilah
by Nakama-no-Yume42
Summary: Okay, this an original thing about my OCs. I JUST WANT FEEDBACK, GUYS. I'm really excited about this though. Okay: Delilah is a high school girl with a best friend, a crush, a pen-pal, a friend she protects from bullies, an asshole to beat and a Texan exchange student friend. What's the worst that could happen when they take a cross-country road trip to LA from Quebec City?
1. Chapter 1: The Reality Of The Situation

CHAPTER 1 The Reality of the Situation

In all honesty, Delilah had no idea how she got into this situation, but she did. She came out to her mother about a week ago and her mother was outraged, denying the possibility that her daughter was gay almost instantly. Now here she was, watching some movie with her mother practically like a parrot on her shoulder saying, "Oh, he's cute, huh? Oh, what about him?" to almost every male on screen. With a sigh, Delilah stood up, ignoring her protesting mother, and walked into the kitchen in the other room.

"Why does Mum always do that? All I want is to be able to like who I like…" she mumbled, taking a bag of popcorn out of the plastic cover, unaware she was talking to herself again. "But what if she right? What if it's just dumb hormones? I am a sophomore after all…" she continued, putting the now plastic free bag of popcorn into the black microwave.

"Are you going to share, dear?!" Her mother called from the front room. "Yeah, Mum!" Delilah shouted back. With yet another sigh, said girl removed the hot bag from the microwave and opened it with ease, "I don't think that I'm lying to myself, I mean—"Her monolog was cut off by a knock at the door. Tossing the bag of hot buttery goodness to her mom, Delilah ran to the door shouting, "Coming!"

After banging her toe on the couch, then tripping up the annoying single step that stood between her and the front door, she made it to said door. Opening it up, Delilah found herself face to face with a girl. The girl had beautiful dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Flora!" She cheered, hugging the brunette at the door. "Hello, Deli~" Flora chuckled.

"Could ya smell the popcorn, Flor?" Flora chuckled, shaking her head, "Yes, I could smell the buttery amazingness that is popcorn from three houses away, Delilah." Said girl smirked back, letting the other inside.

Only Delilah's younger twin siblings and pen-pal knew about her crush on the beautiful brunette. Speaking of her siblings, her brother came running down the stairs and tackled Delilah to the ground, "You owe me, like, 27 favors!" the boy cried. "AXEL, GET OFF ME!" Delilah screeched, easily shoving her 11 year old brother off her. He huffed, standing up and pushing his glasses up.

A girl about a head shorter than Axel softly walked over to said boy, placing a dainty hand on his shoulder, "Brother, please."

"But Casey," Axel groaned out to his blonde twin, "she owes me!"

"Axel." Delilah said sternly, a scary aura building up around her. "Yes'm!" Axel ran off, dragging his twin behind him. "Sorry, Flora." She apologized softly. "It's alright." The girl replied sweetly. "We have a movie to watch, no?" Flora continued. "Mm!"


	2. Chapter 2: The New Girl?

_**CHAPTER 2 The New Girl?**_

It was Monday, unfortunately, and Delilah was walking to school, per usual. And sticking to habit, she waited outside of Flora's house until the gorgeous girl exited the house. Compared to the tanned skinned, red haired Delilah, Flora was like a model. While Delilah wore a pair of sweat pants, a tank top and converse, Flora wore a white China dress with green details and cute black flats. Like was said, Flora looked like a model next to Delilah.

The duo walked to school, also per usual, but something seemed different today to Delilah. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something seemed off. Then, when she got to the front of the school with Flora, it hit her. Literally. A small, frail girl had literally been thrown at her.

"Wow, are you okay?" Delilah asked, holding the girl by her shoulders. Upon further inspection, Delilah realized that the girl was an albino with slightly askew glasses. "I-I'm sorry…" the girl's soft voice came out in a whisper. "It's fine." Delilah smiled down at the albino, "What's your name?"

"A-Alice," she said. Delilah smiled, "My name is Delilah, are you new?" The girl, now known as Alice, shook her head, "N-No… I've been here all of sophomore year…" Delilah immediately felt bad, "O-Oh, sorry…"

"No, no… it's fine…" Alice smiled at the red haired girl, "Really…" An awkward silence arose suddenly before it was broken by an obnoxious voice of a teenage boy, "Oh, if it isn't Bunny Girl!" A boy with lightly tanned skin and light green eyes and a head of messy blond hair walked up to the group. The boy smiled warmly at Flora, making her blush lightly, "Flora." He said suavely. "Kevin." She replied softly. "Oh, Bunny Girl, that one's mine," Kevin stated blandly, pointing to Alice. Alice shook her head, hiding behind Delilah. The latter glared at the blond, "Leave her alone, ya jerk." She spat at him.

Alice clung tightly to the back of Delilah's tank top as Delilah stood tall and angry over Kevin, "Have you been bothering her all year, Kev? You're an asshole." She spat at him. Kevin just shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking off, "I'll get her back, y'know!" He shouted back to her. "Not likely, douche!" she screamed back.

With a sigh, she turned to face the small albino girl known as Alice that she just 'saved' from Kevin. "You okay, Al?" She asked casually. Alice blinked, slightly shocked, staring up at Delilah with wide eyes. "Why did you help me?" She asks softly, as if afraid. Delilah gives her a wide grin, "Because that's what friends do, right?" Alice stood in shock for a moment, "Now come on, we'll be late!" Delilah continued, grabbing Alice's hand and racing after Flora.

* * *

After school, Delilah invited Alice to join her and Flora for their study group. Alice got flustered, saying she didn't want to be a burden but Delilah ended up dragging her over in the end. "MUM! I'M HOME!" Delilah called, kicking her shoes off, "I BROUGHT A NEW FRIEND OVER! HER NAME IS ALICE!" A soft, "Yes dear!" could be heard from upstairs. The trio trekked up the stairs to Delilah's small room and started studying.

A couple hours or so passed before Delilah's stomach grumbled, indicating she was, in fact, hungry. With a nervous laugh, the red haired girl stood up, "Anyone else hungry?" Flora raised her hand, not looking up from the math page she was working on. Alice nodded silently, smiling up at Delilah shyly. "Kay~!" And with that, Delilah was out the door, heading downstairs to make some food that will most likely end up being popcorn.

After Delilah had left, Flora turned to Alice, "What's your opinion of Delilah so far, Alice?" Alice's eyes widened, she was sure that if she could create pigments in her skin, she would be blushing. "I-I think she's very kind…" her voice came out in a whisper. "You think so?" Flora chuckled softly, "I do too." She agreed honestly. Alice smiled at Flora, who smiled back. Delilah came back into the room with a back of fast-food hamburgers. "Sorry, Al, didn't know what you liked so I just got you one with everything on it." Delilah told the albino, handing her the hamburger. "Thank you." Alice smiled warmly at the red head. The Trio ate then returned to studying. Alice was rather content, she had friends now, real ones. Today was a good day.


End file.
